El deseo prohibido
by Fluttershysky
Summary: Todos conocemos lo fuerte que son los elementos de la armonía contra el mal, demostraron eso purificando a la Princesa Luna, lo hicieron encerrando al espíritu del caos, desterrando a los Changelings, incluso destruyendo al Rey Sombra, pero…¿Qué tal si esto último no fue asi?
1. Chapter 1

**El deseo prohibido.**

"Yo, conocí el dolor, yo fui su amigo por más de 1000 años, proviniendo de la Luna, hasta que un poder casi infinito lo purifico, el odio que sientes no es comparable con el que sentí por mi misma por un milenio, se que aunque caímos, siempre habrá una luz en el fondo del pozo más profundo .Gracias .Yo confío en ello."-la imagen de una Princesa de nombre Celestia, la diosa del sol frente a una figura oscura, en un cuarto oscuro, en el siguiente momento se ve como la silueta en negro de la princesa se rompe como un piso de hielo.

Una vista hacia un mundo hecho ruinas, donde los habitantes no salen nada más que para trabajar por alimento o algún otro interés del nuevo soberano: Rey Sombra.

Los elementos de la armonía dieron lo mejor de sí, sin embargo eso no le produjo problemas al oscuro para tomar el corazón de cristal, un poder con el cual podría evitar el uso de seis ponies de ir ah por los elementos, ahora Sombra es todo.

Se ve como el rey mira el trabajo de lo demás en el cultivo de frutas y verduras, observa a un pequeño potro que se cansó, el rey ahora con el poder del corazón seria casi omnisciente, por lo cual sabría quien trabaja y quien no, aunque solo cuando lo llevase puesto en su cetro, con la escena la madre del potrillo le ruega piedad, Sombra con un simple rayo del corazón convierte el cuerpo del pequeño en una escultura del mismo pequeño…pero no hecho de carne y hueso…de cenizas. La madre estalla en llanto, dice un montón de insultos a la imagen del amo y señor, Sombra le obliga, si la mujer no trabaja le implementara visiones del momento de la muerte de su hijo una y otra y otra vez, la mujer si queda callada, con lagrimas y un poco en shock vuelve al trabajo, el amo mira el flanco de la madre, le hace agua a la boca .Sombra no necesita de súbditos inútiles, solo de él mismo y del corazón de cristal, es decir, Equestria sometida por un solo unicornio.

Se preguntaran por las seis guerreras de las princesas, al decir verdad, Sombra les perdono la vida, siempre y cuando (claro, contra su voluntad) estuviesen trabajando en lo de siempre cada una, pero ahora solo lo harían por el rey, la familia Apple cultiva por él, Rarity le regalo los mejores trajes a él, Pinkie Pie le da los mejores postres a él, Rainbow Dash prepararía un buen espectáculo y día para él, Twilight Sparkle escribiría cuentos maravillosos del rey y fabricaría libros de historia idolatrando al corrupto.

Todo está perfecto para el amo, emperador, todo, ahora con el corazón y los amuletos de los elementos de la armonía, sería el ser más invencible del universo, su voluntad es la de todos, todo lo que quiera.

Al día siguiente el rey visita a la madre del niño incinerado en el cultivo, donde esta ella y un tanto de ponies más…

-Rey…-la señora no dice más, es una poni de tierra con pelo azul , ojos azules y pelaje amarillo.

-Hola súbdita, estoy aburrido, exijo que dejes tus labores y vengas a entretenerme-dice autoritariamente el rey.

Sombra no necesita de ninguna magia, solo de su fuerza para mover brutamente a la poni, esta grita casi llorando pidiendo ayuda, ninguno de los que está en el cultivo le hace caso.

Ya en la habitación real…

-Eh aquí mi cuarto, no te molestes en salir, porque te encontraré, y terminaras como resto de leña recién usada-Sombra ve como la mujer se siente asustada y como llora, el recuerda como mato al hijo de esta, esta madre vio a su pequeño morir, ahora para variar la violaría, todo eso solo excita al unicornio oscuro.

-Se lo ruego, ya le di la vida de mi hijo, por favor no me haga esto amo-pero el rey no hace caso, la tira brutalmente en la cama, ya encima de ella la yegua le manda un golpe en la cara a Sombra, el cual no le hizo daño, pero si lo enoja por lo cual el rey golpea diez veces a la poni en el rostro, cuando terminara la mira con sangre en la nariz y en los dientes, el rey se siente orgulloso, es el ser más feliz de todos.

El oscuro empieza a besar el cuello de la yegua, dejando chupones, le pasa la lengua de sus senos hasta su clítoris, oírla llorar y pedir piedad solo lo pone más asqueroso al unicornio, por lo cual le introduce su pene en su vagina, se mueve muy brutamente, esta lastimando a la señora, grita de dolor, no hay placer en lo que ella siente, solo dolor, por su hijo y por ella, todo ese dolor expresado en gritos y sollozos son música para los oídos de Sombra, se le crea una sonrisa enorme, pervertida y asquerosamente alegre.

El rey está a punto de que se le salga el semen…

-Por favor rey no adentro, no adentro, se lo suplico no acabe adentro, no por favor no,¡ NO¡-pero termino viniéndose dentro de la yegua, al sacar su pene observa a la poni llorando de angustia, luego su mirada pervertida se ubica en la vagina con fluidos…

-Te daré la tarde libre solo porque me entretuviste-dice el rey ya satisfecho.

Fuera del cuarto real de Sombra, una pegaso llamada Fluttershy está a punto de entrar, pero la señora sale corriendo y llorando…

-Em…amo…em…¿esta ocupado?-dice tímidamente como de costumbre.

-¿Tu de nuevo?, bueno…¿Qué quieres?-dice antipáticamente el soberano de Equestria.

-¿Por qué la señora salió asi rey?

-¡Dime de una vez por todos lo que hace que tú me hagas perder minutos de mi inmortal vida¡-se enfada el rey, ah esto Fluttershy se esconde detrás de un macetero, por primera vez el rey ya no siente lastima por alguien intimidado por él, la pegaso se esconde de tal forma que al rey le encariña, mira como la pequeña tiembla-…Jaja, está bien, comencemos de nuevo…¿Qué desea súbdita?-pregunta amablemente el unicornio de la oscuridad.

-Solo quería preguntarle si podría sacar un poco de alimento de su propiedad, es que mis animalitos necesitan comer-dice la pequeña pegaso tiritando del miedo detrás de la planta.

El rey le causa ternura-Esta bien pegaso, con mi autorización podrás sacar alimento de las tierras de quien sea.

-¿En serio?-la pegaso abraza al rey-gracias rey, gracias gracias, usted es muy amable-esta es la primera vez que alguien abraza al Rey Sombra.

-Pero antes de la puesta de sol-dice enfadado.

-Oh claro su majestad, de inmediato voy- sale volando la pegaso amarilla rápidamente.

-Puff, Equestrianos.

El rey saca un poco de sidra de la nada, mira por la ventana como el sol baja para darle paso a la Luna, lo cual le recuerda que debe hacerle una pequeña visita a alguien…


	2. Locura y traición

**Locura y traición.**

El Rey Sombra sabe muy bien cómo manejar todo a su alrededor, por lo que no solo asesino a Celestia, sino también a Cadence y ah Shining Armor, pero hubo solo una poni que dejo viva de la realeza.

-Hola hola, Luna-saluda Sombra con la Princesa de la noche atada con cadenas mientras alza la noche-…espero que no te sueltes, o sabes lo que pasa, POOM, ¿me comprendes?-la mira frente a frente, pero la princesa lo ignora.

-Sabes que si no me tuvieses bajo esa amenaza ya te habría asesinado hace tiempo-dice rabiosa Luna.

-Seis años para ser exactos, 6 años de sombra, de Sombra, agradece que te desposo una vez al mes o ya estarías con las extremidades dormidas.

-No me subestimes-dice sonriendo la Princesa Luna.

-Por favor, recuerda quien tiene el corazón de cristal, recuerda quien tiene el poder, el poder para hacer lo que quise desde potro, hacer lo que me plazca, mientras que tu estas igual que antes de que yo tomara poder, a la sombra de la autoridad máxima, oh, acabo de notar que esto es irónico, ¿no?, jajaja.

-Hace años te quedabas callado-dice fastidiada Luna.

-El ego pequeña, el ego- sale de la torre donde está la princesa.

Sombra mira las calles de su mundo, ve alguno potrillos mirándolo asustado, una yeguas sonriéndole temerosamente, sementales saludándolo, solo que al rey poco y nada le importa ya, solo quiere ir a su cama .Ya en su habitación el rey comienza a dormir, usualmente siempre lo hace a la misma hora, 9.30 p.m.

Twilight nota que ya es hora de la reunión, al estar Sombra dormido ya no sabría nada de su entorno, y dormido y sin el amuleto es hora de juntar a la resistencia de los elementos de la armonía en la biblioteca.

-Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, hace 6 años dejo de entregar reportes de la amistad, 6 años sin escribirle a una magnifica maestra, 6 años de sonreír cada día, todo gracias al maldito de Sombra, desde que tomo el corazón cumplió con su fin, nunca olvidare lo primero que hizo- Sparkle empieza a recordar como Sombra arranco con su magia los huesos del cuerpo de Spike, seguidamente habría desintegrado a la Princesa Cadence para así posteriormente atravesar la garganta del hermano de Twilight con un rayo.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos, mi granja está quedando sin sustento por culpa de ese perro rabioso, además que Apple Bloom sigue un poco traumada junto con sus amigas-dice la granjera.

-¿En serio?, yo pensé que serian algo así como: "Cutiemarks crusiders salvadoras de Equestria" o algo parecido-dice riendo Rainbow Dash.

-¿A quién engaño?, esas niñas son las que me dejan traumada a mí con su entrenamiento día tras día-dice en carcajadas Apple Jack.

-Además que tiene un pésimo gusto con sus túnicas, ¡el las diseña y yo hago esas cosas¡-dice insultada Rarity recordando las veces que el rey le hace un diseño en papel para que ella lo haga.

-No le gusta el chocolate-dice refunfuñando Pinkie Pie.

-Em, de acuerdo… bueno, ya analizamos los posibles pasillos que tiene el rey el corazón, por lo cual deberíamos movernos de noche para que el no detecte nuestra presencia y pam, lo apuñalamos-dice Twilight-…no dudo de nuestra victoria, no lo dudo.

-Em Twilight…em…creo que no deberíamos matarlo, es decir…tal vez tuvo una infancia mala, tal vez solo quiera un amigo oh…-Fluttershy es interrumpida.

-Fluttershy, el ah abusado de una señora, ¿Cuánto esperaremos a que abuse de una segunda, o de una vigésima?, no, el merece la muerte ah manos de nosotras-dice sonriente la unicornio morada.

Al otro día en la torre donde esta encadenada Luna…

-Buenos días Lunita, te traje el desayuno, para que tengas energías hoy-dice Sombra trayéndole una taza de té con un pastel de fresa.

-¿Energías para qué?, ¿para acomodarme en las cadenas el resto del día?-dice indiferente la princesa.

-Claro, además que pasado mañana tendremos nuestro paseo para que luego no digan que soy un tirano-dice sonriente Sombra.

-Eso es lo que eres, solo deja la comida aquí y vete.

-Como diga, "su majestad"-luego Sombra se retira.

En la sala del trono, Sombra revisa su agenda, cuando de pronto…

-¿Rey Sombra?-es la pegaso tímida.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-dice cansado el rey.

-Em…solo quería venir a decirle…gracias por todo…por la comida que me dio, muchas gracias rey, en verdad se lo agradezco muchísimo-dice la pegaso amarilla inclinándose.

-¿Algo más?-pregunta el rey de Equestria.

-No nada, em solo quiero decirle que si necesita algo de mí, solo dígalo- al escuchar esto el rey empezó a imaginarse a él mismo con la pegaso en la cama, pero desde hace poco de que gobernó Equestria, antes de cumplirse un mes ya empezó a caerle bien esa pegaso, más que nada por lo tierna y dulce que era ella a diferencia de los otros súbditos, que solo se dirigían temerosos o enojados hacia él, por lo que 6 años conociéndola solo como súbdita, quiere enamorarse de ella, no quiere sentirse solo.

-Alto súbdita-la detiene Sombra-…tal vez ahora podríamos dar un pequeño paseo en el pueblo, para estirarme un poco, ahí me pides lo que quieras, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tan agradecida poni como usted-al terminar de decir esto, Sombra se levanta de su trono y se acerca a Fluttershy, la cual está un poco nerviosa, pero luego el rey le toma del brazo y eso temor se va de ella en un santiamén.

Al caminar, muchos ven extrañados a la pegaso con el rey, algunos piensan que es algo raro ver a la más tímida con el más violento de los gobernantes, en una esquina Pinkie y Twilight la miran.

-Oh Oh mira Twilight, es Fluttershy y esta con el rey, digámosle que le pida un autógrafo-dice la poni rosa.

-No seas tonta Pinkie, de seguro Fluttershy solo intenta conseguir información de él-la unicornio morada intenta creer que es verdad.

Tras una hora de paseo, el rey y la pegaso regresan al castillo, en la habitación del rey para ser exactos.

-Gracias rey, lo pase estupendamente, creo que no es tan malo…em digo…bueno ya sabe a qué me refiero, espero no haberlo ofendido-dice la pegaso mirando al suelo, pero el rey le sube su cabeza para que ella lo mire a él.

-Señorita Fluttershy, usted no merece mis disculpas, usted es una dama-esto sonroja a la pegaso-…por lo cual quiero decirle una cosa, eso es que yo la amo a usted, quiero que sea mía-al oír esto, a la pegaso se le salta el corazón.

-Rey…no…no, se lo ruego-empieza a llorar enfrente de él, en ello el rey piensa que ella pensaba que abusaría de ella, por primera vez el Rey Sombra se siente culpable.

-Perdóneme señorita Fluttershy, solo fue algo del momento, si quiere puede irse, yo no soy nadie para obligarle hace uno de mis fetiches-dice ya casi rogando.

-Rey, no haga esto, usted es el rey…no tiene que suplicar, yo soy la que debe suplicar-luego el rey le toma del casco.

-Fluttershy, perdóneme, solo que, usted desde el principio me trato como un amigo, bueno, mi mente asquerosa pensó que seriamos algo más que solo amigos, cada noche no solo soñaba con usted en mi cama, si no también decirle cosas dulces-empieza a llorar, y no teatralmente, el rey está llorando enserio-…perdóname, yo…solo quiero ser amado, por alguien…pensé que el poder me daría…mucho…todo…pero no me da el amor de alguien, ni siquiera si quisiera controlar su mente- el rey estaba por continuar cuando la pegaso empieza a besarlo, el rey pierde contacto con la realidad por varias segundos, y ya transcurridos esos segundos comienza a aceptar lo que está sucediendo, y empieza a tocar los flancos de la pegaso mientras esta lo besa cariñosamente.

-Rey…no quiero que este triste…quiero verlo sonreír-dice Fluttershy mirándolo con cariño.

-Fluttershy, te amo…-la besa cariñosamente tocándole su flanco con un casco y con el otro sosteniendo su cabeza desde el crin rosado de la poni.

Los dos van a la cama y siguen con los besos y caricias, Fluttershy se siente en el paraíso, Sombra siente como si ya encontró la felicidad eterna, cada beso, cada saliva, cada caricia, cada "te amo" entre gemidos de la pegaso le llenaba su vacío, pero luego pasa por su mente hacer el amor, por lo que saca su pene, Fluttershy lo observa con una mirada entre asustada y curiosa, pero Sombra sabe que la ama tanto como para faltarle el respeto tan rápidamente.

-Fluttershy, perdón por eso, me emocione-se sienta en la cama el Rey Sombra-se que soy el rey y que no hace mucho eh cometido atrocidades, pero eso de amar a base del sexo no va conmigo, menos con una poni maravillosa como tu-dice apenado el rey.

-Rey…-Fluttershy es interrumpida.

-Solo dime Sombra-dice amablemente.

-Bueno…Sombra, no te sientas mal, eso es normal en toda relación, si no quieres hacerlo ahora por sentir que solo me quieres por sexo, pues lo respeto-la pegaso amarilla y de crin rosado besa tiernamente en los labios a Sombra, a lo que este se sonroja.

-Te amo Fluttershy, pero me gustaría saber una cosa subdit…amada mía, ¿estabas llorando por temor hacia mí?-pregunta temeroso el rey.

-Pues…-Fluttershy se siente entre la espada y la pared, pero hace tanto que no sentía cosas como las que siente ahora-…llore porque…mis amigas…planean un atentado en tu contra…

-¿Qué?, pero pero…Fluttershy-el rey se impresiona con la noticia, eso le arruina el día, pero solo por diez segundos, ya que nota que Fluttershy es leal y que de verdad lo ama-…pero,¿Por qué me cuentas esto?, ¿acaso odias a tus amigas?-pregunta confundido Sombra.

-No, solo que, ellas nunca piensan en los sentimientos que tienes, solo quieren verte muerto, no tratan de ser tus amigas, solo quieren verte podrido en una esquina, yo no sé si estoy haciendo bien, por un lado usted corrompió la paz, por otro los supuestos elementos de la armonía solo quieren matar y no curar la enfermedad dejándola esta intacta, es que, de seguro tu vida no fue fácil, Sombra, yo quiero que…abrázame-Sombra la abraza como un peluche.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ellas?, ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?, te amo mucho Fluttershy, tú me has dado más felicidad que cualquier cosa en Equestria, dime lo que quieras que haga-dice Sombra enserio, Fluttershy ve la oportunidad que tiene, podría pedirle que devuelva el corazón de cristal y regrese todo a la normalidad, pero…

-Hagamos que caigan en su propia trampa-Fluttershy con una mirada penetrante besa posteriormente a su amado rey.

-Mi amor, si eso es lo que quieres, eso tendrás, mi no súbdita Fluttershy, Mi Reina Fluttershy-la mira con unos ojos sensualmente provocadores-¿quieres mudarte hoy conmigo?-pregunta tímidamente el rey.

-Si usted lo desea-dice la pegaso.

-Solo si usted quiere.

-Si-al aceptar empieza a besar a Sombra ardientemente.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…

-Twilight, adivina que provocaron las atrocidades del puto rey ese-dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta asustada la unicornio ya con ojeras.

-La poni de la que abuso hace poco se suicido-dice con rabia Rainbow.

-¿Un suicidio?, no había ocurrido nunca en Equestria desde que las Princesas tienen memoria, esto ya parece un nuevo mundo plagado por el terror, eso es todo, Sombra debe morir-dice cansada Twilight Sparkle.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunta la pegaso azul.

-Mañana, lo haremos, y su sufrimiento será corto y doloroso, le hare ver sus peores temores, su vida miserable.

-Twilight, empiezas a sonar como una villana-dice algo asustada Rainbow.

-Solo pongo una solución lógica para una situación más allá de nuestros límites como mortales, debemos conseguirlos, debemos conseguir los elementos de la armonía a como dé lugar, llama a las chicas, nuestro plan maestro ya está empezando.

Al llegar a su casa, Fluttershy empieza a pensar en lo que acaba de hacer, traicionar a sus amigas, ¿qué es más fuerte?, ¿el amor o la amistad?, pero hay una péquela trampa, ambos tienen amor, acaso…¿dejara a sus amigas por estar con Sombra, para siempre, sin importar absolutamente nada ni nadie?.


	3. Ya no hay vuelta atrás

**Ya no hay vuelta atrás.**

Al día siguiente, Sombra va ah visitar a Fluttershy ah su casa…

-Hola Sombra, ¿Cómo estás?-dice algo apenada la pegaso.

-Hola amada mía, vengo a contarte de nuestros futuros preparativos, aunque si quieres también podemos hacer algunas cosas-dice pícaramente el rey.

-Gracias cariño…digo rey…es decir Sombra…-ahora Fluttershy está más que nerviosa.

-No me temas cariño, recuerda que eres lo que más amo, o…¿acaso tienes miedo de que te haga daño?-pregunta preocupado Sombra.

-Claro que no, es que me siento algo…bueno…preocupada por lo de ayer, digo, traicione a mis amigas-la pegaso mira a los ojos de su amado, son hermosos-…pero supongo que vale la pena, una vez me dijeron que nunca hay que renunciar a los sueños ajenos…tu ahora eres mi sueño-al decir esto besa a Sombra en los labios sensualmente.

-Cariño…-se sonroja-…nunca sentí cosas como estas, te amo amada mía.

-Te amo tanto que puedo demostrarte mi amor hacia ti-dice convencida la pegaso amarilla.

-¿En serio?...-el rey empieza a pensar en una forma para saber si es verdad lo que dice su amada-…¿tanto como para…-el rey se acerca a la oreja derecha de Fluttershy y le dice algo que al principio la pone pálida, pero al ver que ahora ya no tendría que pagar por sus pecados con un ser todo poderoso e inmortal a su lado.

-Amor…-empieza a reconsiderarlo, pero…-…sí.

-Perfecto-sonríe maléficamente el rey.

-Pero primero necesito inspiración-al terminar la frase empieza a besar a su semental, un buen rato, incluso hay momentos que Sombra quiere penetrarla, pero él la ama tanto que prefiere conservarlo para su "noche especial".

Terminando a los 36 minutos…

-Ahora puedo hacerlo mi amor…-dice con una sonrisa la joven.

-¿Estás segura mi amor?, no quiero obligarte a nada-Sombra empieza a sentir un masaje en su entrepierna, gentileza del casco de Fluttershy.

-Vuelve a preguntarme eso, y yo misma me faltare el respeto-la pegaso no puede evitar sentir atracción ante un fuerte y apuesto semental, lo quiere de verdad, lo necesita, sabe que lo tendrá.

En Sweet Apple Acres…

-Apple Bloom, este plan resulta ser una tontería si lo analizamos por cuarta vez, es decir, ¿enserio?, ¿Cómo pretendes que usemos los elementos de la armonía?-pregunta Scootaloo.

-Con esto-Sweetie Belle muestra tres coronas hechas de madera y unos diamantes pegados.

-No creo que para hacer estos dichosos artefactos se necesite oro en vez de madera, solo un gran poder interior y unos hermosos diamantes de nuestro mismo color de pelaje-afirma la hermana de Apple Jack-…bien, perfecto, ahora solo debemos idear como distraer a los guardias reales.

-¿Qué guardias?, Sombra es el único que está allí-cuestiona Scootaloo a su amiga.

-Entonces más fácil, aunque deberíamos probarlos antes, ¿no crees Sweetie?-pregunta Apple Bloom a su amiga unicornio.

-¿Pero con que podríamos probarlo?, em…¡ya se¡, vayamos a buscar una manzana-invita alegremente la hermana de Rarity.

-¡Cutiemarks Crusiders salvadoras de Equestria¡-dicen las tres al unisono.

Saliendo de la casa club, van en busca de un árbol con manzanas grandes, pero ven a lo lejos a una conocida.

-Miren chicas, es Fluttershy-dice entusiasmada Sweetie Belle.

Una hora después…

-Twilight, dulzura, ¿no has visto ah Apple Bloom o a sus amigas?-pregunta Apple Jack al lado de Rarity.

-Estamos preocupadas, por Celestia, ¡¿donde están esas revoltosas?¡ - pregunta impaciente la unicornio blanca.

-Tranquilas chicas, yo las ayudo, mejor aún, llamemos a Dash para que nos ayude- al llamar a la pegaso azul, las cuatro empiezan a buscar a las pequeñas, la búsqueda dura unos 14 minutos, hasta que por fin dan con ellas…

-Niñas, ¿Dónde-pero Twilight solo ve que hay únicamente dos de las tres.

-¿Dónde henos esta Apple Bloom?-pregunta enojada Apple Jack, sin embargo, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo empiezan a llorar y van junto ah Rarity y Rainbow Dash, Sparkle y la granjera empiezan a preocuparse-¿niñas?...¿le paso algo a Apple Bloom?-pregunta con miedo, pero las dos potrillas solo hacen señas indicándole a las cuatro que tienen que seguirlas .Van cerca de un bosque común y corriente del pueblo, pero parece que al avanzar más y más las dos pequeñas se empiezan a poner más nerviosas, Rarity calma a su hermana, Rainbow Dash empieza a tomarle del casco a Scootaloo.

Finalmente llegan a un árbol, debajo de este hay dos bolsas, Sweetie Belle empieza a llorar más fuerte, Scootaloo empieza a temblar abraza a Rainbow, entonces Apple Jack no aguanta más y quiere ver que hay en las bolsas, empieza con la más pequeña para dar una pequeña perspectiva de lo que vendrá en la otra más grande, pero al abrirla…

-Oh mierda, ¡Oh mierda¡, ¡Nooooooo¡, ¿Cocomo?, ¡No¡-Apple Jack llora y repite "no" a gritos, Twilight viendo a Rarity y ah Dashy ocupándose de sus pequeñas, la unicornio morada se dirige a ver que hay en aquella bolsa, lo que ve la pone pálida, la cabeza blanca de Apple Bloom por la falta de sangre, manchas de sangre seca en la nariz y en la boca y algo hinchada la cara, entonces sabe que no es necesario ver la otra bolsa.

-Apple Jack…-Twilight quiere consolar a su amiga.

-Era mi hermana, carajo, ¿por qué le harían esto a una linda potrilla como mi hermanita?, no, esto debe estar mal, debe ser una broma de las niñas-Apple Jack va rápido a abrazar a la unicornio morada, estalla en llanto y tiembla, Twilight comprende quien pudo haber sido.

-Chicas, ¿Quién hizo esto?-pregunta Twilight.

-Twilight, están en shock-Rarity es ignorada por Sparkle.

-¿Niñas?-pregunta nuevamente Sparkle.

-Nunca lo habíamos visto-dice Sweetie Belle.

-¿Scoot?-la unicornio morada se dirige a la pequeña pegaso.

-Twilight no sigas con esto, ten un poco de consideración maldita sea-se enfada Rainbow Dash.

Al llevar la noticia, la abuela Smith empieza a sollozar, Big Mac llora, necesitan a alguien que lleve el cuerpo, Big Macintosh se ofrece.

De noche en la biblioteca, Twilight acepta que Apple Jack se quede…

-Por Celestia, por Celestia, yo le prometí a mis padres que cuidaría de ella, pero…soy una pobre estúpida, merezco que me maten-dice calmadamente la granjera soltando una que otra lagrima.

-Amiga, yo estoy aquí, no fue tu culpa, si no de él, Sombra, nos está torturando sicológicamente para debilitar nuestra esperanza, pero lo que no sabe…-Twilight le toma los dos casco a Apple Jack-…es que el poder de la amistad es invencible-dice con unos ojos hermosos la unicornio.

-Gracias amiga, necesito de una buena amiga como tú, gracias Twilight-Apple Jack abraza a su amiga mientras llora, Twilight piensa en una solución.

-Este es nuestro estilo, un estilo que hará una victoria-dice sin duda alguna Sparkle.

En el palacio del rey por la mañana, en la cama esta junto con él…

-Valla valla valla, esto es increíble, de pegaso amable a ser esto, te amo más cada segundo amada mía-Sombra besa a su pegaso Fluttershy.

-No fue nada, debieron saber de tu omnipresencia de día, así nadie te faltará el respeto, ahora hazme un favorcito niño dormilón, quiero hacer lo que no pude anoche-dice la pegaso amarilla.

-Fluttershy, yo no creo que debamos hacer…-pero Fluttershy no aguanta más y saca con su casco el pene de Sombra, este se queda nervioso, Fluttershy empieza a admirar el hermoso genital de su semental, es enorme y duro, se imagina los momentos que pasaría con esa obra maestra, entonces no aguanta más y empieza a darle pequeñas lamiditas en la punta, Sombra empieza a sonrojarse y gemir de placer, esos sonidos son música para los oídos de la pegaso queriendo que los dos estén unidos rápidamente, pero quiere disfrutar del momento, las pequeñas lamiditas duran cinco minutos, luego empieza a oler la punta, un olor majestuoso, vuelve loca a la pegaso, empieza a sentir cosas en su clítoris, una incomodes , sabe que necesita de ese hermoso pedazo .Luego de aburrirse de oler, desprevenidamente chupa duramente la verga de Sombra, este lanza un gemido tremendo, tanto que su fuerte y enorme cuerpo se estremece en la cama, parece tan delicado, Fluttershy lo lame tan fuerte que incluso lo muerde, el Rey Sombra aguanta, empieza a salirle lagrimas, y la pegaso para.

-Amor, ¿te hice daño?, si quieres nos detenemos…-pero luego Sombra mira a su amada con unos ojos muy hermosos.

-Hazme tuyo amada, quiero esto, ya no aguanto más, se mi dueña…-entonces Fluttershy chupa duramente el pene de Sombra rápidamente, el rey empieza a gemir y moverse como una lombriz, esto excita al semental, lo vuelve loco, fuera de sí, entonces sin previo aviso Fluttershy se sienta arriba de su pene metiéndolo en su vagina, las sensaciones son increíbles para los dos.

-Fluttershy…-el rey contempla al amor de su vida-…¿enserio quieres esto?...-pregunta sonrojado el rey.

-Lléname de tu semen amor-entonces la pegaso mueve sus caderas rápidamente, Sombra siente como el mundo es suyo con tan solo penetrar a la poni que más ama en Equestria, se siente dominado, Fluttershy lo maneja rudamente, hasta que ambos se vienen…

Pasan toda la tarde acostados…

-Amor, ¿quieres algo más?-pregunta Fluttershy.

-Sí…yo quiero…a tus…amigas-dice Sombra.

Fluttershy se asusta, pero…

-Si amor, las tendrás, lo peor está por venir…


	4. Sangre, volvió, volvió rey

**Sangre, volvió, volvió rey.**

Han pasado 7 meses de la muerte de Apple Bloom, la familia Apple aun no está recuperada por la pérdida de la joven, sobre todo con la tiranía que ejerce Sombra sobre Equestria es difícil para la mayora de jóvenes saber su talento especial, aun así Apple Jack esta arruinada, siempre supo que su hermana quiso tener su cutiemark, ahora sabe que jamás la tendrá, ahora su odio hacia la injusticia se incrementó, tanto que haría lo que fuera para que perdurara, hasta faltar a su código de honestidad, con todo esto la granjera le ah mentido a su abuela y su hermano sobre el por qué junta tanto con las chicas en vez de trabajar, dicho de otra manera equilibrar las cosas, pero Big Mac cree que su hermana necesita ahora más que nunca el apoyo de sus amigas, sin saber la verdadera razón, un plan para matar al rey, pero como saben que el rey tiene ojos por doquier entrenan en juegos físicos, para estar preparadas para enfrentar al soberano oscuro, sin embargo, una de las chicas no pone mucho entusiasmo:Fluttershy.

Al caer la noche, específicamente a las 10 p.m. Twilight y la pegaso amarilla van caminando hacia la biblioteca.

-Fluttershy, te lo eh dicho mil veces, tienes que poner más empeño en el entrenamiento-dice la unicornio.

-Perdón, es que Apple Bloom…la quería mucho-responde la pegaso.

-Todas la queríamos, pero si nos seguimos quedando en el pasado, más pequeñas podrían ser asesinadas por Sombra, si no hacemos algo todo terminará .Celestia, tanto que ah pasado en estos años, todo cambio radicalmente.

-Aun sigues siendo un cariñosa nerd-sonríe Fluttershy.

-Me lo han dicho toda la vida-Twilight y Fluttershy siguen caminando hasta que Sparkle estalla en llanto, Fluttershy preocupada abraza a su amiga-…perdón, es que…

-Está bien Twilight-dice la pegaso sabiendo el dolor que tiene su amiga.

-Ahora ya ni creo lo que aprendo, tantos trucos de magia, tanto poder que tenía Celestia y Luna o Candace o mi hermano, terminaron muertos, simplemente muertos, quiero seguir llorando, pero algo lo evita, Fluttershy sentémonos en ese banco cerca de la plaza-van a un banco café debajo de un árbol.

-Em Twilight, ¿crees que aun Sombra tenga esperanzas de redimirse?-pregunta con el corazón latiendo rápidamente Fluttershy.

-Ya no importa su vida, no puede simplemente comer un sándwich de flores, cantar, hacer deporte, alimentar animales, hacer trajes de gala, , algún talento no perjudicial o simplemente amar a alguien-esto último puso algo nerviosa a la pegaso amarilla.

A la mañana siguiente en el palacio de Sombra, este visita a Luna…

-¿A dónde vamos hoy?-pregunta la Princesa de la noche.

-A pasear por Canterlot, a pasear por los rincones de lo que nunca tuve de pequeño-dice Sombra con algo de avaricia.

-Rey Sombra, sabes muy bien que con nuestro pacto no debes destruir Equestria con el Corazón de Cristal- la Princesa Luna mira enojada al Rey Sombra.

-Oh cierto, debes mantener la utopía de esa estúpida…-el rey ahorca a Luna-…no me molestaría romper mi palabra de honor para tener otro cuerpo en mi lista, podría hacer alguna cena especial con algunos órganos como lo hizo mi amada con el cuerpo de esa mocosa.

-Fluttershy…esto me da asco…¿fue idea suya o de ella de sacar órganos para dártelos al momento de haber asesinado a la pequeña?-pregunta algo repugnada Luna.

-Mía, ella no tuvo problemas, cualquiera que se oponga a mi genio debe morir, sabes, ahora que estamos solos, podría relatarte como fueron mis primeros momentos con este poder, claro, después de matar a tu hermana-el rey comienza a recordar-…fui al desierto, sabía que la odisea de muchos héroes de Canterlot ocurrió durante un paseo a lugares desérticos donde vieron la luz, yo quería hacer un mundo no utópico, la idea de una sociedad tan alegre y sin problemas salvo por los Changelings me llenaron de aburrimiento tanto que quería que los habitantes de este mundo tuviesen un motivo para pelear, un motivo que muchos considerarían desde puntos de vistas individuales pero similares a diferencia mía que eso solo lo desearía un demente, la idea de que nadie se quejara por clases sociales algo separadas y aun así vivir en armonía me resultaba una estupidez, ¿y qué podía hacer yo?, fui y estuve en cada milímetro de cada desierto que existe en el planeta Equestria, solo para darme cuenta que la sociedad no cambiaría su modo lindo de ver la vida si no habría una masacre en masa, así que aprovechando mi omnipresencia decidí en poner en práctica mi plan, una inspiración al escuchar el canto de los vientos arenosos, todos esos ruidos de pequeñas rocas moviéndose por el aire me dejaron exponer una pregunta, ¿los habitantes me odian?, sabía que 10 de 10 cada ponies si me odiaban a viva voz y eso que no los esclavice como lo hice con el Imperio de Cristal, entonces se me ocurrió la mejor idea de todas .Para que la mentalidad de mis súbditos cambiase, yo les tendría que probar que estaban condenados si tenían una opinión diferente a la mía o no creer en mí, dejando su miedo en lo que podría pensar yo como su señor todo poderoso y juzgarlos si merecen sí o no el castigo.

-Oh…jaja…¿hablas enserio?-pregunta la princesa.

-Perfectamente, a diferencia de Discord que solo hacia todo por diversión lo cual yo también hago, por mi parte quiero ver una reacción a mis actos, como yo entablo una parte importante en la historia .Celestia lo entendía, sabía que tendría éxito si convencía a los ponies que debían cumplir con los mandamientos de su amo y señor y no cuestionarlo o burlarse de él o en no creer en su palabra, si no, bueno, el castigo.

-Perdonadme Sombra pero estas loco, es decir, ¿Quién soportaría estas reglas por mucho tiempo?

-Alguien lo suficientemente persuasivos-responde el amo de Equestria.

Después de un paseo medianamente tranquilo para Luna, Sombra invita personalmente teletransportandose a la casa de su amada, invita a Fluttershy…

-Mi amor…-Fluttershy lo besa-…esas noches fueron geniales, sobre todo con lo que te tengo como sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa amor?-pregunta Sombra.

-Estoy embarazada-dice Fluttershy, esto alegra a Sombra enormemente.

-¡SI¡, heredero a mi trono, no sabes cuánto te amo Fluttershy-Sombra besa sensualmente a su amada.

-¿Celebremos?-dice Fluttershy apretando provocativamente el casco a Sombra, este se emociona tanto que la besa locamente y se van a la habitación donde duerme Fluttershy mientras se besan y acarician por todos lados, Sombra saca su amuleto para sentirse más cómodo, sin embargo en el corazón están guardados todos sus poderes más el poder del universo en el .

Twilight junto a Apple Jack van a buscar a Fluttershy para invitarla a otro entrenamiento…

-¿Todo está bien en tu cada amiga?-pregunta Twi.

-Algo…me abuela come poco, duerme todo el día, pero en su cama, no en su silla como antes, una noche pasaba por el pasillo, ella terminaba de ir al baño y note que sus ojos tenían un tono lagrimoso-Apple Jack se le sale una lagrima- Big Mac está destrozado, Apple Bloom, la quise mucho Twilight, ahora, ahora…

-Ahora está junto a Celestia, está en buenos cascos-dice la unicornio morada acariciando la melena de su amiga.

Unos 3 minutos después llegan a la casa de Fluttershy, notan que la puerta está abierta, entran, saben que a su amiga no le importará .Suben las escaleras…ven algo abominable…

-¡¿Qué?¡ - Las dos gritan juntas, ¿Cómo no lo harían si ven a Fluttershy junto a Sombra haciendo el amor?

-Chicas, yo…yo-Fluttershy está nerviosa.

-Sombra maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves ah abusar de Fluttershy?, maldito, nadie sobre todo ella no se merece esto, maldito, da la cara como un semental y no como un puto-Twilight pierde la razón.

-Por favor…-Sombra exclama.

-Amor no…-Fluttershy se da cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿Amor?-preguntan Twilight Sparkle y Apple Jack.

-Amor, ya no es necesario, pierdelas de amigas, yo tengo el poder para darte muchas más, bueno tontuelas se los pondré simplemente asi: hace 7 meses yo y Fluttershy somos pareja.

Al escuchar esto Twilight queda en la negación, Apple Jack por otro lado…

-¿Entonces…sabías que Sombra mato a mi hermanita?-Apple Jack casi colapsa.

-No no no no no no no no no no no no entieden, ella en nombre de nuestro amor hizo con tu patética hermana-Sombra mueve su casco horizontalmente delante de su cuello.

Esto derrumba la mirada y el pensamiento que la granjera tiene o más bien tenía hasta ahora con Fluttershy, una buena amiga, tierna, la que nunca pensaría mal de nadie, la que sería querida por muchos, recuerda cuando las niñas alojaron en su casa y la pegaso amarilla les salvo la vida con su mirada, sin contar los buenos tratos que tenia con ellas, una buena amiga, una buena amiga convertida en esto, arruinada por tan solo el amor como guía, tan solo con el amor como guía .Apple Jack intenta golpear a ambos pero Twilight Sparkle la detiene con su magia.

-¡Maldita bastada¡, ¡estas muerta¡, ¡¿me escuchas muda de mierda?¡, ¡muerta¡, ¡mi hermana, mi familia, tu la mataste solo para que este pedazo de mierda te cagara el puto culo con su sexo¡

-Apple Jack basta-dice Twilight intentando contenerse.

La granjera se calma y se retira junto a Sparkle…

-Deberías borrarles la memoria-aconseja Fluttershy.

-No amada, recuerda, hasta las últimas consecuencias, nadie nos separará-Fluttershy mira a un punto no fijo, entonces Sombra le toma su rostro con su casco-…¿es niño o niña?

-No lo se-se sonroja la pegaso, pero aun el shock de hace poco le sigue.

-Veamos-Sombra toma su amuleto y toca el vientre no tan grande de la joven, entonces…-…será hombre-dice alegre el rey.

-¿Un hombre?, que hermoso-entonces se siente mejor, sabe que ya no necesita de sus amigas para ser feliz, ahora es feliz…

De noche en la biblioteca…

-¿Qué?-dice Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash al unisono.

-Parece que debemos cambiar de planes, pero modificando detalles-Twilight dice esto mientras ve en una esquina a Apple Jack algo choqueada.

-Pepero-Rarity esta derrumbada, empieza a llorar.

-No…-Pinkie Pie se le pone el pelo lacio.

-Fluttershy…¡no¡…¡NO¡-Rainbow Dash intenta no llorar, sin embargo se le salen algunas lagrimas.

-Lo siento chicas, pero…Fluttershy ya escogió…-Twilight es interrumpida.

-¡NO¡, yo no acepto hacerle algo a Fluttershy, yo la conozco mejor que ustedes, se que lo que hizo fue…Celestia-Rarity llora más fuerte-…yo solo…me retiro de esto…-Rarity sale de la biblioteca empapada de lagrimas.

-¿Pinkie Pie?-pregunta Twilight a la poni rosa, pero esta se va sin decir nada pero es atajada por Rainbow.

-Pinkie Pie, te necesitamos más que nunca, nuestra amiga ya no existe, ahora solo es una parte más de el Rey Sombra-dice Rainbow Dash fríamente.

-Está bien Dashy, no les dejare solas-dice tristemente Pinkie Pie pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué le haremos a los dos?-pregunta Dash.

-Ah Sombra hay que matarlo si o si, ah Fluttershy…-Twilight piensa por 2 minutos y tantos segundos, pero se decide-…la matamos también.

-¡¿Qué?¡, no, es Fluttershy, ¿te olvidaste quien es ella?, nuestra amiga, la conocí de pequeña, debe haber otra manera…-Rainbow Dash llora tapándose con un casco.

-¿Quieres retirarte Dash?-pregunta Sparkle.

-No…pero no matare a Fluttershy-dice firmemente Rainbow.

-Entonces no hay nada más de que…-en ello la unicornio morada es interrumpida por una visitante nueva a la biblioteca…

-¡Princesa Luna¡-exclaman las cuatro al unisono.

-Pensamos que estabas muerta o algo parecido-dice Twilight.

-Ya no aguantaba más, Sombra llevo la noticia a mis oídos sobre lo de hoy-dice la princesa de la noche.

-¿Y qué crees que debamos hacer?-pregunta Apple Jack.

-Tenemos que matarlos a ambos- Luna al decir esto hace que las cuatro se queden asustadas por la respuesta-…no serviría de nada volver buena a Fluttershy con los elementos de la armonía, en mi caso solo estaba corrompida, si Fluttershy con todo el peso sicológico que le condujo a esto al enamorarse de Sombra con sus encantos, es posible que nos traicione.

-Ahora tenemos que hacerlo-dice Pinkie Pie enojada.

-Sombra pagara caro-dice Sparkle- es hora de la revancha Sombra, ahora o nunca.


	5. Pegaso Prometeo

**¿Pegaso Prometeo?**

Es de día, la ciudad de Canterlot se ve de un oscuro azulado, pocas luces para hacer brillar el lugar, se puede observar un puente en perfecto estado, debajo de este dos enamorados conversan…

-¿Has tratado bien a Luna?-pregunta Fluttershy.

-Todos sabemos que antes de amordazarla era una ermitaña que hacia sus necesidades en un orinal-dice casi riéndose Sombra.

-Creo que el título de princesa le ayuda un poco-dice la pegaso acariciando su vientre.

-Al tocarte con el amuleto puesto, eh visto toda tu vida mediante tus recuerdos-Sombra se le forma una sonrisa.

-Nadie me dijo que mi mente podría ser penetrable-dice coquetamente la pegaso.

-Eh visto que algunos te trataban bien, los que te pasaban a llevar pensaban que eras un bicho raro-dice el rey con una expresión neutral.

-¿Eso pensaban de mí?-la pegaso se sorprende.

-Bueno a veces debes dejar de un lado la opinión de otros que no conoces sobre la persona que eres cuando sabes que no has hecho mal, veras hace años, antes de someter al Imperio de Cristal estuve en el desierto, quería ver más allá de mi en mi odisea de superioridad espiritual y me encontré con un tipo, no sabía si era real o solo una alucinación mía, pero ese tipo estaba tirado, yo quise preguntarle porque, incluso me daba repugnancia su apariencia, pero ese tipo no me miro en ningún, su mirada seguía atenta a la arena.

-¿Y qué hacía allí?-pregunta Fluttershy.

-Nada, porque la gente no quiere problemas, no quiere esforzarse casi nunca en causar buena impresión en el fondo, solo en el exterior para ser aceptado, pero la mirada de ese tipo fue una que ya había visto antes, una mirada de aburrimiento, de libertinaje social por decirlo de algún modo…-Rey Sombra mira una piedra en forma de barco.

En Poniville hay mucha nieve, nadie en las calles, solo el sol que solo ilumina lo de afuera, todos tienen sus cortinas cerradas, hasta que salen dos ponis al balcón de la biblioteca…

-Quería hablar de algo contigo Twilight…sobre lo de mi hermana-mira desafiante Apple Jack a la unicornio.

-¿De que querías hablarme?-pregunta Sparkle.

-Si tu hubieras sabido que Fluttershy estaba junto a Sombra y que ella mataría a mi hermana o cualquiera que nos importe, ¿tú la hubieses matado?-pregunta fríamente la granjera, la unicornio está un poco confundida.

-Pues hubiese hecho lo obvio.

-¿Qué?-pregunta la granjera algo enojada.

-Lo correcto, porque cuando llevas tanto tiempo aprendiendo de la amistad y de estar con tus seres queridos mas y mas te das cuenta de lo que puede hacer alguien, de lo traicioneros o hipócritas que son, te das cuenta de sus verdaderas caras-Twi se acerca a Apple Jack con una mirada seria-…por eso me alegro que tu estés tan descontrolada, porque tuviste a tu lado la familia que yo perdí a los primeros días…¡familia que no merecía morir solo porque la insatisfecha de su hija quería estar con la mejor maestra de todas¡-Twilight se calma, Apple Jack se retira azotando la puerta de salida de la biblioteca, la unicornio ve como se marcha su amiga, recuerda aquellos días, la mente de Sparkle está demasiado ardiente por todo, cada minuto, cada segundo en este nuevo orden mundial la vuelve totalmente estresada, una fracasada, entra a su cuarto, abre un cofre, mira con atención una foto de su asistente dragón, por unos segundos ve los huesos salidos, por otros segundos mira los buenos momentos, la unicornio pone la foto de vuelta al cofre, saca un pañuelo, cada vez que Spike lloraba de pequeño, Twilight le limpiaba las lagrimas como una madre, hoy solo es un pañuelo, cierra el cofre, mira el sol por su ventana, quiere pensar que en él esta alguien, alguien especial que la entreno, pero sabe que es alterar la realidad.

En el hogar de Rarity, la unicornio recuerda los buenos momentos con su amiga Fluttershy, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?, ¿se sentía como un leproso?, ¿quería ser un reina para dar a entender a todos que el castigo es divino ante fuerzas que solo el homicidio y abusos puede crear una ley propia de mentes enfermas?, la unicornio blanca no lo sabe, solo sabe una cosa, sus amigas matarían a Fluttershy tarde o temprano, no podría soportarlo, estarían llevando las cosas demasiado al extremo, es decir, ¡es Fluttershy¡, pero enamorada de Sombra, ¿vio que él podría cambiar?, tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas, la pegaso amarilla entendía perfectamente las cosas a pesar de esconderse como una tortuga, de una sociedad sumida en el caos, sometiéndose a maltratos por su "dios y creador", de un ser que solo busca placer, eso le recuerda una vez que su amiga lloro durante el mandato de el Rey Sombra antes de enamorarse de él, ella vio a una familia de 37 conejos muertos por desnutrición, Rarity la abraza para que no vea la escena, Fluttershy dice: ahora pueden ser pegasos celestiales; ¿pegasos celestiales?, una claro referencia de los ángeles, pero Chrysalis también tenía alas y no era precisamente un ángel, ¿acaso Twilight aunque quiera castigar a Sombra con toda su alma, sus métodos acaso serían aprobados por Celestia o Luna, la desesperación llevaría a la aprendiza de la soberana de Equestria a tomar cualquier acción?, entonces se da cuenta Rarity, debe parar esto, esto no puede seguir.

Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash tienen sus dramas mientras caminan por las calles de Poniville, Pinkie ya no sonríe como antes, solo cuando esta con sus amigas, Rainbow siente odio a Sombra, el rey para no tener problemas asesino a los miembros más destacados de los Wonderbolts, ahora la voluntad de Rainbow Dash aumentaría al recordar ese acontecimiento, se pregunta: ¿Qué vio Fluttershy en él?

Ya en la puesta de sol, Sombra visita a Luna…

-Te ves algo sonriente, ¿fuiste a pasear?- Sombra le pregunta a Luna que hizo unas cadenas falsas tras haber roto las originales-…creo que…no, no, obviamente no serias tan estúpida como para hacer eso, aunque bueno, mi propia familia no me mando a la luna-tras decir esto el rey ríe a carcajadas y se retira.

Pasa una media hora, Luna sabe que Sombra se durmió, ahora planea romper estas nuevas cadenas, ya no las necesitaría de nuevo, se va volando a toda velocidad a la biblioteca…

-Luna qué bueno que viniste…-Twilight se prepara junto a sus amigas- Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, nosotras hemos sufrido maltrato de ese bastardo de Sombra, asesino y abusador, ahora como venganza lo asesinaremos en nombre de Equestria, en nombre de Celestia, en nombre de la amistad, ¿listas?

-Eh, Twilight, ¿Por qué nombraste ah Fluttershy?-pregunta Rainbow Dash.

Sparkle no recuerda haberlo dicho, luego de ignorar a Rainbow…

-Rarity, ¿está en el baño?, este no es momento para ponerse a la moda o cosas por el estilo, el destino de Equestria esta en juego.

-Sparkle, usted me dijo que la señorita Rarity no vendría- dice Luna a la unicornio morada la cual se da cuenta que esta tan acostumbrada de que ella y sus amigas trabajen en equipo que olvido esos detalles enormes.

-Cierto, no se preocupen, no se preocupen-luego Sparkle abre de una patada delantera la puerta principal de la biblioteca.

-Me perdonarás terroncito de azúcar, pero nadie se mete con mi familia-dice en vos baja Apple Jack.

En el camino Rainbow recuerda la última conversación que tuvo con Scootaloo la cual fue recién hoy, recuerda que Scoot no tenía el mismo interés de impresionar a su idola, ahora tras lo de Apple Bloom casi ni habla, nisiquiera es muy comunicativa con Sweetie Belle, esta se encuentra traumatizada como Scootaloo, ahora siempre trae consigo un peluche y mantiene los ojos abiertos, las dos tienen algo en común aparte de haber sido amigas de Apple Bloom, ambas ahora ya no serían capaz de hacer otro desafío de Cutiemark Crusider.

Las chicas ven el palacio de Sombra, entran al mismo, el pasillo esta oscuro, demasiado oscuro, Twilight ve un cuervo de cobre arriba de una columna decorativa, Apple Jack mira otro, Pinkie otro, Rainbow otro, Luna otro, hasta que Sparkle observa que en una columna trisada hay un cuervo de cobre sin las patas y tirado por consecuencia de ello, recuerda lo que es que alguien pierda partes de su cuerpo, lo miró. Sparkle ilumina el paso, la Princesa Luna vigila al lado de Rainbow Dash si hay alguien morando por ahí, Apple Jack y Pinkie Pie están detrás de Twilight Sparkle, suben a unas escaleras cortas, llegan al segundo piso, hasta que…

-Esperen-dice Twi despacio a las demás, mira una figura, mira más fijamente hasta que la mira, Rarity…

-Chicas, basta-dice la diseñadora.

-Apártate Rarity, se que quieres a Fluttershy, pero mato a alguien, incluso enfrente de tu propia hermana-dice Sparkle.

-Necesita ayuda lo se, tal ves si hablamos con ella…-la unicornio blanca es interrumpida.

-Cállate o te callo-dice Dash.

-Es nuestra amiga-llora Rarity-…hablan tanto de amistad y ni siquiera tratan de razonar con el enemigo.

-Sombra se paso de el limite, a menos que quieras arruinarlo todo con tal de salvarla, prefieres a una amiga traicionera que a tu propia familia, ¿no?-juzga la unicornio morada.

-¡No entienden¡-grita sufridamente Rarity.

-Silencio-Apple Jack le tapa la boca con sus dos cascos, Rarity le da una bofetada, en ello las dos empieza a golpearse, Rainbow Dash trata de separarlas.

-Por la mierda, ya paren-dice la pegaso azul.

-Chicas esto no nos llev…-Sparkle recibe un golpe en el cuerno, cae al piso, Apple Jack y Rarity se detienen y miran algo cayendo de techo, es Fluttershy, enfrente de las dos, algo enojada.

-No, lo arruinará todo-Luna lanza un rayo para matar a la pegaso, pero…

-No, ¡NO¡-Pinkie Pie grita de dolor, ¿Cómo no lo haría si ve en el suelo sangrando por un rayo en el codo ah su amiga Rarity?

-Rarity, no…-Fluttershy la sujeta con sus cascos-…Rarity todo estará bien, despertare a Sombra para que te sane-mira con cariño a su amiga, es la única de sus amigas por la cual tiene cariño .Fluttershy se lleva volando a su amiga hacia el cuarto de el Rey Sombra, Twi, Apple Jack, Dash , Pinkie y Luna la persiguen, Rainbow es la única que casi la alcanza, Fluttershy justo está enfrente de la puerta de la habitación cuando un rayo mortal choca en su ala izquierda cayendo junto a su amiga unicornio.

-Este es el fin Fluttershy, perdóname, pero esto que haces no esta bien-dice Twilight con su cuerno echando un poco de humo.

-¡Perra¡-Fluttershy la golpea ferozmente a la unicornio morada con tal ira que en pocos segundos Sparkle empieza ah sangrar la nariz y hocico por los golpes, las demás intentan detenerla pero son detenidas por una barrera de energía de la herida unicornio blanca…

-Rarity, Twilight va a morir en cascos de Fluttershy-dice casi llorando Pinkie Pie golpeando la barrera.

-Chicas, Fluttershy paren, somos amigas, paren, somos una familia-Rarity desactiva la barrera y empieza a llorar en el piso, las demás entienden, entienden en lo que se convirtieron por la culpa de Sombra, Fluttershy se da cuenta de lo que su amado ah hecho le afecta también a ella, el amor de su vida, todas se dan cuenta de que la desesperación las convirtió en el reflejo de lo que representa el Rey Sombra, bueno, menos una de ellas.

-¡Por Equestria¡-Luna grita de horror, Twilight atravesó el estomago de Fluttershy con un rayo poderoso, la pegaso empieza a sangrar por la nariz, cae.

-¡NO¡-todas gritan al unisonó, en ello una puerta se abre.

-¿Qué hacen ah…-es Sombra enfurecido, nunca en toda su dictadura lo habían interrumpido su siesta, pero hay algo peor, ve a su amada retorciéndose de dolor-…Fluttershy…no…mi amor, amor mío, cariño…-Sombra empieza a llorar como un potrillo recién nacido, en ello los ojos de Sombra se vuelven llamas vivientes-…malditas, MALDITAS, LUNA SABIA QUE TENIA QUE MATARTE-golpea en la cabeza a Sparkle-PERO HARE QUE ALGUIEN SIENTA PRIMERO EL…-Luna antes de que Sombra termine, usa mucho de su poder en su cuerno para dar un golpe mortal, una desintegración directa hacia Sombra, el rey ah muerto…

-Ah…-Pinkie queda palida.

-No pupu-Rainbow no lo puede creer.

-…-Apple Jack se queda sin palabras.

Sparkle mira un montón de polvo y la corona del rey, en ello siento una felicidad enorme, una gran sonrisa, más grande que alguna que tuvo Pinkie Pie…

-Sombra…¡ah muerto¡-Sparkle grita de felicidad-…¡Murió, murió, se fue ese maldito, murió, fue asesinado, todo termino, murió, al fin, murió¡-ríe ah carcajadas incluso hasta llora-…jajajajajajajajajajajaja Celestia jaja esto es un gran regalo de cumpleaños si.

-No…-Fluttershy le caen lágrimas.

-¿Fluttershy?-Rarity mira a su amiga.

-Recojan a ambas…-ordena Luna, Pinkie y Rainbow cargan a Fluttershy, Apple Jack y Twilight quien aun se ríe cargan a Rarity, Luna custodia el corazón de cristal el cual estaba en el cuarto de Sombra.

7 a.m., la mayoría despierta, se dirigen a Canterlot, Luna esta al poder, muchos sonríen…

-¡Ponies, yo la Princesa Luna seré su nueva monarca del sol y la luna, todo cambiará a partir de ahora, en nombre de mi hermana caída Celestia se los prometo, en nombre de Equestria se los prometo, en nombre de los elementos de la armonía se los prometo¡-en un balcón Luna grita a toda fuerza a muchos ponies que ayer estaban tristes, hoy felices, todo regresaría a la normalidad, bueno, menos una pegaso…

Fluttershy despierta, se encuentra amarrada en una cama, reconoce el lugar, un hospital de Canterlot, trata de moverse, a la derecha suya hay un bote de basura, hay algo raro en él, trata de alzarse más y lo que mira es…un feto ensangrentado.

-Oh…por…¡NO¡-Fluttershy grita con tal fuerza que todos en el hospital la escuchan, entra Sparkle y las demás.

-Ya-Sparkle la de una bofetada-…¿embarazada?...¿embarazada?...¡¿embarazada?¡-Twilight mira con furia a su ex amiga.

-¿Rarity?-Pregunta Fluttershy.

-En otra habitación, a diferencia tuya, ella no irá a la cárcel-dice despiadadamente la unicornio morada.

-¿Qué?-está nerviosa la pegaso.

-Por alianza con el mal, encarcelada para siempre en la prisión del palacio, lo siento Fluttershy, la ley es la ley-dice con una sonrisa Twilight.

-Pero la ley no es lo mismo que justicia-se enoja Fluttershy, mira a una triste Apple Jack, una deprimida Rainbow Dash y una Pinkie Pie llorando.

-Adiós, te visitaremos, si es que nos acordamos-al decir esto Sparkle se retira de la sala .Fluttershy esta sola, entonces explota.

-Mi hijo, mi hijito, mi hijito no, ¿Por qué Celestia?, ¿Por qué?, mi hijito, no…-llora la pegaso con tristeza, pero luego esa tristeza se convierte en ira, si no pudo hacer entender a sus amigas ni por las buenas ni por las malas, entonces no las hará entender, si no las castigará.

-Twilight, ¿crees que…-Apple Jack es interrumpida durante su caminata en el pasillo real.

-No quiero escuchar nada sobre Fluttershy hasta mañana, eh dicho-dice firmemente la unicornio.

-Perra-dice silenciosamente Rainbow Dash.

-¿Cómo me llamastes?-gira la cabeza Sparkle furiosa.

-Chicas, el banquete de victoria las espera-dice Luna aparecida de la nada.

-Okey-dicen las chicas al mismo tiempo, Rainbow Dash mira enojada a Twilight Sparkle.


	6. Fluttershy, completa

**Fluttershy, completa.**

Todo el cuarto esta oscuro, una pegaso a la oscuridad intenta aun liberarse de su celda, uno de los guardias nocturnos la ve con lujuria, a la pegaso timida no le importa, solo quiere sangre en sus cascos, cuando la luz de la luna que pasa a traves de la celda penetra en la cara de la pegaso, explota una bestia que desea expulsar todo lo que siempre quizo expulsar pero nunca logro, una ira tan grande por la muerte de su familia, golpea las barreras con fuerza teniendo una ala lastimada, son de acero, mientras más golpea más le sangran, su mirada emite un gran odio a todo, de repente ve que el guardia abre la celda.

-Asi que usted es la que traiciono a Ecuestria,¿verdad?-pregunta el guardia con una sonrisa asquerosa.

Fluttershy no le hace caso y se queda callada, ya no le ve caso su venganza, ya no tendría con quien compartir su vida, estaría sola para siempre, en ese momento se da cuenta y decide someterse a todo.

-Haz conmigo lo que se te plazca-dice resignada.

El guardia nocturno se pone contento y empieza a sacar su pene, la pegaso se siente rebajada a los acontecimientos que la rodean, la vida le dio el más grande pisotón, ahora seria víctima de una violación.

-Espero que sepas mover bien esa cadera-el guardia mete su pene en la vagina de Fluttershy, es demasiado bruto, se mueve de forma muy rápida y penetra duramente haciendo que sangre la pegaso, le da unos golpes realmente fuertes a los flancos como si atacase a alguien de muerte tanto asi que los flancos toman un tono morado con un poco de rojo .Esta haciendo esto repetidas veces hasta que toma la cabeza de Fluttershy desde el pelo y la golpea contra el piso una y otra vez para sentir más placer, la pegaso sangra por la boca y la nariz a montón, empieza a llorar no solo por esto, sino también por la pérdida de su amado.

El guardia mueve el culo de la pegaso demasiado rápido sin importar si a esta le guste o no, luego empieza a golpearla en la nuca mientras la penetra, Fluttershy resiste los golpes, sobretodo estando moreteada y con una cantidad considerable de sangre salida del hocico y nariz, el guardia nocturno se siente como en el paraíso, mueve su cadera más rápido, el dolor es inmenso en la pegaso, empieza a arder más su vagina con la penetración bruta, el dolor es insoportable, solo quiere que pare, pero sabe que nadie la esperaría afuera sana y salva, entonces llora fuertemente…

-¡Pare por favor, me duele mucho, se lo suplico, me duele mucho¡-grita llorando a gran volumen la pegaso.

-Cállate pendeja-el guardia la golpea por detrás de su cabeza estampando su rostro en el piso-…disfrútalo perra inmunda, ¿para que necesitas a Sombra cuando puedes tenerme a mi cerca de tu celda?-sigue penetrando a la pegaso con mucho placer, Fluttershy se siente realmente mierda, quiere morirse, quiere que alguien acabe con su sufrimiento, el abusador esta feliz con su obra, la pegaso escucha a este decir una gran cantidad de insultos y piropos de mal gusto mientras la penetra.

Pasa una hora con 20 minutos y el guardia esta a punto de terminar…

-¡Se lo suplico, no acabe dentro, no acabe dentro, por favor¡-Fluttershy no quiere ser abusada totalmente por un cerdo como él, pero de la nada el pene sale antes de eyacular. Fluttershy piensa que el guardia se arrepintió, gira su cabeza para ver al guardia y agradecerle por el pequeño gesto a comparación de lo anteriormente hecho, pero no lo ve solo a él, no…ve un cuervo, un cuervo picoteando su ojo, el guardia grita de un dolor casi comparable con lo que Fluttershy expresaba durante el abuso sexual, el guardia nocturno intenta matar al cuervo, pero este finalmente le saca su ojo izquierdo…

-Pájaro hijo de…-de pronto el guardia tuerto es interrumpido.

-Cuida tu vocabulario-dice el cuervo con una mirada penetrante, como acto seguido lo que hace es algo totalmente bizarro, el cuervo entra a la boca del guardia para haci picotear sus intestinos, de alguna forma no se ahoga adentro o es víctima de los ácidos, por dentro del cuerpo del guardia este siente como el cuervo devora su interior, el cuervo arranca los intestinos, corta el estomago expulsando un olor desagradable, despelleja los pulmones y finalmente termina saliendo del cuerpo del guardia por el pene del mismo y como consecuencia descuartizando su genital .El guardia no puede creerlo, hace un momento estaba en el paraíso y ahora esta al borde de la muerte .Cae en un charco de sangre .La pegaso horrorizada mira el cuerpo del guardia, sin un ojo, descuartizado por dentro y con el miembro destruido, el cuervo por otro lado se le acerca para quedar enfrente de Fluttershy a la luz de la luna.

-Ho…ho…hol…-la pegaso no puede formular una palabra.

-Hola amor-entonces Fluttershy reconoce esa voz.

-Som…¿Sombra?, pe…pero tu…debo estar soñando…te mataron.

-Veras Fluttershy, en el momento en que Luna me asesino, tuve un mini segundo para traspasar mi alma a uno de los cuervos del palacio, desafortunadamente para mi no llevaba el corazón de cristal conmigo, luego supe lo de…-Sombra se detiene un momento-…Fluttershy, perdón por no haber estado contigo en ese horrible momento-de pronto la pegaso llora por lo de su hijo.

-Sombra, nuestro hijo me lo mataron, me lo mataron, mi hijito...-Fluttershy llora con el corazón roto.

-Amor, tu sabes lo que pasa cuando las cosas se ponen en contra tuya, cuando nuestros aliados nos juegan una mala pasada, tu sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, en este cuerpo no puedo emitir magia, pero si puedo emitir mis habilidades de combate a ti, sígueme amada mía, sígueme en una odisea, una odisea de autodescubrimiento, un amplia miento de mente, de habilidad.

-Hare lo que pienses conveniente-dice con lagrimas en el rostro.

-Entonces sígueme, nos vamos a un lugar que me trae nostalgia, tu solo lleva contigo el amor que sientes por mí y la voluntad que conlleva eso-Y así sale volando el cuervo, Fluttershy lo persigue por tierra debido a la herida en su ala, escapando de la prisión del castillo real de Luna.

Fluttershy y Sombra en su nuevo cuerpo, viajaron prácticamente 3 días y 4 noches hacia el desierto más lejano y apartado del mundo, el desierto del alma, respectivo nombre dado por el regreso de ponies que vuelven como nuevos al estar un tiempo en el lugar, dicen que ahí puedes ver espíritus, incluso tu propia alma, Sombra y la pegaso al fin llegan dando su primera pisada en la arena caliente…

-Fluttershy, en este lugar nos quedaremos por una semana, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero la mayor parte del tiempo callada, yo te avisare de todos modos cuando pase la semana si pierdes la noción del tiempo.

-¿Qué encontrare aquí mismo?-pregunta con una mirada la joven.

-Primero tu ala izquierda necesita descanso, se de unos buenos cicatrizantes para tal trabajo, quédate aquí y no digas nada-sale volando nuevamente Sombra.

-Eso no representara ningún problema-dice Fluttershy.

7 días después…

En el palacio de Luna, la princesa de la noche tiene una pequeña junta con 5 de los elementos…

-Como sabrán, no se ah tenido información de la señorita Fluttershy, ni de cómo mato al guardia, aun así sigue en pie el castigo de muerte-dice Luna.

-Discúlpemeeeeeeeee princesa…-Rarity es interrumpida.

-No nos vengas con esa cagada de que…-Twilight es empujada por Rainbow Dash.

-En ningún momento hablaste para profundizar la situación con Fluttershy, en el lugar se vieron rastros de semen, el puto eso debió haber abusado de ella-dice con furia la pegaso azul.

-Aun así tiene más sed que un vampiro-dice antipáticamente Apple Jack.

-¿Insinúas algo?-pregunta Rarity molesta.

-Si…insinúo que la cagada de la mente de tu amiga se ha vuelto una sicópata, una enferma de las buenas, se que fueron amigas pero entiéndelo…ella enloqueció-dice fríamente la granjera.

-¿No se han visto?, toda la situación de Sombra puso nuestra relación demasiado tensa, digo, Twilight, solo mírate a ti misma, princesa,¿Qué dice?-pregunta la unicornio blanca a Luna.

-Yo no eh visto mayores…-es interrumpida la princesa de la noche por Rainbow.

-Eso es porque finge, la muy bastarda se traumo con que Sombra haya asesinado a sus padres y hermano…

-¡Cierra el hocico Dash o te lo cierro yo con un casco¡-dice enojada Twilight.

Apple Jack ve alejarse a Pinkie Pie…

-¿Pinkie?, ¿Dónde vas?, la junta aun no termina…-dice preocupada la granjera a ver a la poni rosa con un pelo lacio.

-Voy a Sugar Cube Corner-dice tristemente y abandona el lugar.

-Princesa Luna, Twilight mentalmente ya no está apta para guiar a nuestro equipo, debemos sacarla o como mínimo desterrarla a la luna, digo…em…sin ofender-dice sonriendo Rarity a la princesa.

-Jaja, no se preocupe señorita Rarity, entiendo su punto, pero mientras no vea acciones negativas por parte de Sparkle ella no se irá a ningún lado-dice finalizando.

Afuera del castillo…

-¿Qué mierda tienes en contra mío?-dice Sparkle empujando a Rainbow Dash como provoca miento.

-¿Y que mierda?, es la verdad, traumada maldita, ve a matar a Rarity, puede que ella te quiera matar por lo de Fluttershy-dice Dash.

-Apple Jack…-Twilight mira a la granjera.

-A mi no me metan en su discusión, ya tengo demasiada cagada en el cerebro como para seguir oyéndolas hablar y echándose basura-dice hartándose Apple Jack.

-Twilight tengo que hablar contigo, pero en la biblioteca-dice Rarity.

-De acuerdo-se va junto a la unicornio blanca, Rainbow vuela lejos, Apple Jack simplemente se va sola…

Ah camino de la biblioteca Rarity se le nota algo temblorosa, Twilight tiene una pista de porque se le ve así, pero más le preocupa de lo que quiere hablarle en privado, aun así no siente miedo de lo que pueda hacer Fluttershy, es decir, Twilight lleva las de ganar…

Entran a la biblioteca, Rarity pasa primero y se acomoda al lado de la mesa central, Twilight cierra la puerta, tiene un pequeño chirrido, las bisagras están oxidadas…

-Bien, ¿de que querías hablarme?

-Bueno .Lo que sucede es que, me siento algo preocupada por…-Rarity no puede seguir, tiene mucho miedo, no por Twilight, sino por un posible quiebre.

-¿Por qué?, sabes perfectamente que con toda la bendición que nos ha dado Sombra ahora tenemos una gran cantidad de problemas que debemos resolver, antes de que esos problemas sean como los de Fluttershy, si Rarity, tal vez para ti no sea fácil entender mi postura, tu no tienes que preocuparte por la supervivencia de Equestria o de el salud mental de tus seres queridos o lidiar con el dolor de haber visto morir a tus familia, aunque en mi caso mis padres vinieron en una bolsa con cenizas entregadas por Sombra dos días antes de matar a Celestia-Twilight saca un libro de tapa color jade-…¿ves este libro?-pregunta con una cara desquiciada.

-Si-dice Rarity.

-¿Lo conoces o leíste?-pregunta Twilight con una mirada un poco más cuerda.

-Pues en realidad nunca lo había visto en mi vida-dice Rarity algo sudorosa.

-Me acabas de decir que lo veías-dice Sparkle algo enojada, Rarity no entiende absolutamente nada-…pues…¡Claro¡, ahora puedes entender lo que te trato de decir, ¿no?, ahora entiendes mi posición-la unicornio morada pone el libro en el estante-…bien…¿algo más?

-No, nada más…sin embargo, debes comprender que tratas con una poni como tu o como yo-Rarity dice estas palabras con algo de angustia-…adiós Twilight-sale por la puerta de la biblioteca, a lo que Sparkle justo cuando Rarity la cierra la unicornio morada observa una foto de Spike , algo estalla, abre la puerta y llama a la unicornio blanca.

-¡Rarity¡-va corriendo donde su amiga-…escucha, tienes razón, este…mira es que…el miedo de fracasar me consumió cuando, pues…fracase, siempre fui la mejor alumna-con esta ultima palabra Sparkle empieza a llorar, Rarity la abraza.

-Tranquila Twilight, tranquila…-Rarity intenta reconfortarla.

-Escucha, tal vez podamos razonar con Fluttershy, aun existe esperanza, en realidad hay esperanza…vamos donde Luna, solo la necesitamos viva y en un ambiente de confianza-Rarity al escuchar esto sonríe y como acto seguid abraza a su amiga.

Mientras tanto en un bosque cercano a Poniville, se ve una pegaso de crin rosa y un cuervo debajo de un árbol…

-¿Tu ala?-pregunta Sombra.

-Perfecta, como antes-dice sonriente Fluttershy, recordando lo que tuvo que pasar en el desierto, en ese lugar no era extraño ser picado por escorpiones, si por un picón Fluttershy gritaba la sesión se suspendería, cosa que nunca sucedió .Al segundo día el hambre la llevo a comerse algunos escorpiones sin problema alguna al lado de su amado .Tercer día y gran cantidad de arena volando, una tormenta, muchos granitos en los ojos de la pegaso, lloró mucho, pero en silencio, mientras que Sombra solo la observaba .Cuarto día, Fluttershy hace castillos de arena .Quinto día, Fluttershy desarma el castillo de arena y lo convierte en un pozo, tras terminar la estructura arenosa la pegaso solo miro el agujero de este el resto de lo que quedaba de día .Sexto día, Fluttershy encuentra una piedra, la pone dentro del pozo de arena, crea un cuento en su mente, el cuento se trata de un poni normal que de pronto tropieza a ese pozo, al fondo al lado de el hay un Changeling salvaje que trata de devorarlo, pero esta atorado, el poni por días esta al lado del Changeling mientras observa como le ruge, hasta que el poni tiene hambre y lo mata para comerlo aunque este "crudo"; finalmente el poni es encontrado, esta feliz, tres pegasos bajan hasta el fondo el pozo donde se encontraba el poni y el Changeling muerto, malas noticias: no eran pegasos…Changelings enojados y hambrientos. Al séptimo y ultimo día Fluttershy empieza a masturbarse tocando su clítoris enfrente de Sombra en la mañana, el resto del día Fluttershy duerme, Sombra la mira…

-Perfecto, mandémosles el mensaje a las traidoras, digámosles que la injusticia ya no más, digámosles que Sombra se vengará, una nueva era a inicio hasta la eternidad…

-¿Tendré mi recompensa? –pregunta con malicia Fluttershy.

-Pues, no estoy seguro si te gustara el modo en que te lo recompense, digo, que lo celebramos con "eso", pues lo celebramos con "eso", sin embargo, bueno, cuando estemos listos te explicare mi idea-dice el cuervo Sombra.

-Oye amor una pregunta : ¿cómo puedes hablar en ese cuerpo?

-El hechizo incluye mi propia voz y lenguaje, sin importar el tipo de fisiología, por eso necesito el corazón de cristal-Sombra se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir-…em, mejor cambiemos de tema, volvamos a lo de tu ala.

-Ya te lo dije, lista para el trabajo-Fluttershy se deprime…

-Recuerda: la misión de unos justicieros como nosotros es que cada uno tenga lo que merece…y eso haremos, porque…lo peor…viene ahora…conozco mejor el castillo, tu encárgate de lo tuyo y otra cosa…te amo-Sombra le da un picotón en los labios a su amada haciéndole doler un poco-…perdón Fluttershy.

-No hay problema Sombra-le sonríe con mucho amor, levanta el vuelo.


	7. Una linda melodía de gritos

**Una linda melodía de gritos.**

En Canterlot, la princesa de la noche mira su pueblo resurgiendo de las cenizas de las que las hundió Sombra por años, todo ese tiempo encadenada con la amenaza del rey la atormentaba más que su exilio, pero la verdadera preocupación de ella es preguntarse si es cierto lo de la locura de Sparkle, mira como tal la sombra del rey se sumerge en su mente, pero sin embargo debe seguir adelante para levantar su mundo, a sus habitantes, aunque sea ella como quiso en un principio .Caminando por fuera del castillo ve acercándose dos unicornios las cuales reconoció en seguida…

-Sparkle y Rarity, ¿Por qué volvieron?-pregunta la princesa de la noche.

-Luna, cambio de planes, hablemos en tu salón…-invita Twilight un poco exhausta.

En la granja de la familia Apple hay todavía un gran dolor por la perdida de la menor de ellos, Applejack jura que es su culpa, por un lado es su hermana, una pequeña potrilla que solo quería descubrir su talento especial junto a sus amigas, tras juegos inocentes, dedicación extrema para resplandecer en su flanco su cutiemark, demostrar que había algo para lo que era buena ella, un amor de hermanita; por otro lado, Fluttershy, una pegaso timida que siempre respetaba a los demás y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a sus amigas, la granjera la quería mucho, hasta el incidente ocurrido, la verdad al ver a su amiga haciendo el amor con Sombra no fue lo más chocante, sino saber que su amiga fue la que decapito a su hermana menor, pero reflexionando la situación la granjera se da cuenta a camino a su granja que Fluttershy debe ser detenida, por más amiga que hayan sido no puede estar suelta como si nada, Applejack quiere pensar que Sombra controlaba a su amiga mentalmente, pero,¿Qué tal si fue por voluntad propia?, todos estos pensamientos envuelven a la granjera a un dilema, no soportaría ver sufrir a su amiga, pero sabe que la justicia es la justicia, ella tiene que pagar, la conclusión a la que llega la granjera a tan solo unos pocos metros del granero, pero su mente se concentra en una imagen. La pony anaranjada observa un pequeño bulto que estaba detrás de una caja de manzanas, Applejack se pregunta que hacia tirada en el granero asi como asi, observa que incluso algunas manzanas hay en el suelo, al parecer su hermano las tiro rápidamente, pero la granjera al ver lo que había detrás de la caja observa algo que casi le hace vomitar y saltar su corazón, su abuela esta degollada, con los ojos cerrados, con la nariz llena de sangre seca, la cara hinchada, Applejack se pone a llorar al lado del cadáver de su abuela Smith…

-Abuela, no,¡¿Quién te hizo esto?¡-los llantos fueron aumentando hasta que observa la sombra de alguien en frente suyo, una sombra con alas, ¿Rainbow Dash?,no…

-Perdoname Applejack, pero tu abuela me iba a delatar, yo solo te quería a ti, no a ella, asi que pongamos esto fácil, ¿te mato rapid…-Fluttershy es interrumpida con una Applejack explotando encima suyo, golpeándola salvajemente, la pegaso amarilla no aguanta más y saca un cuchillo de diamante y lo incrusta en el ojo derecho a la granjera, esta retrocede, Applejack siente como su corazón acelera, se pone más nerviosa cada segundo, se mueve como si estuviese mareada, como si hubiese tomado mucha sal, tiene el ojo izquierdo cerrado por el infinito dolor que tiene, solo puede pensar en Applebloom, su abuela, pero a que el dolor se alivia un poco, observa sus cascos con un poco de sangre en los costados, se arrodilla y se retuerce de dolor, intenta sacar el cuchillo de diamante, pero por más que lo intenta más le hace doler, Applejack sabe que no sobrevive a esto…

-Perra maldita, ojala te maten, ojala mueras perra de mier…-es interrumpida bruscamente con Fluttershy con un poco de color morado en su hocico sacándole el cuchillo de diamante, un monton de sangre sale, Applejack sigue sintiendo dolor, siente algo bizco saliendo de ella, se tapa el ojo derecho con sus dos cascos, la sangre los bordea…

-No digas malas palabras…adiós amiga, te quise mucho…-Fluttershy empieza a acuchillar la frente de la granjera, esta ya no tiene como defenderse, solo sabe que su fin llego, mientras que la pegaso le acuchilla muchas veces la frente solo fueron necesarias 13 para que el metal penetrase el cráneo, Applejack ya no cubria su ojo derecho, la pegaso llora a cantaros, pero sabe que todavía no ah terminado, sale volando dejando atrás los cadáveres de dos miembros de la familia Apple, Bic Mac no llegara a almorzar precisamente…

Fluttershy no puede creer lo que acaba de hacer, apenas puede volar por el impacto, es decir, con AppleBloom también lo fue, pero una de sus amigas para ella fue más brutal, pero lo hace por amor, amor a Sombra, aunque no sabe como volverá a ser el de antes…

En Sugar Cube Corner la pegaso azul habla en privado con Pinkie Pie en la habitación de esta…

-Pinkie, no puedes seguir con esta depresión por siempre, digo, solo mira lo que dijo Twilight, estos no son tiempos para duda, sino de tomar acciones, mira, tu me ayudaras a darle pruebas a Luna sobre la demencia de Twi, asi el mundo volverá a ser alegre y esas cosas que te gustan a ti-dice Dash para calmar a su amiga.

-Bueno, intentare-dice secándose las lagrimas la pony rosa.

-Tengo unas grabadoras en mi casa, ven conmigo a buscarlas, ¿te parece?-Rainbow le sonríe acariciándole la melena, Pinkie tiene una leve sonrisa, por lo que se levanta y va con su amiga.

Mientras tanto en la reunión de Luna con las dos unicornios…

-Entiendo su postura, pero tampoco podemos descartar que Fluttershy hizo todo esto por voluntad propia y que ahora esta consumida, Sparkle, Fluttershy cometió homicidio con un menor, con la hermana de tu amiga-dice algo furiosa la princesa de la noche.

-Bueno, según dicen por ahí, el guardia que vigilaba a Fluttershy tampoco era un santo-juzga Rarity al recordar que se les fue informado a las seis que habían rastros de semen en el piso y un poco en el pene del guardia.

-Eso solo es minimo comparado con la traición enorme de la pegaso esa-observa furiosa Luna a las dos.

-Pero, ¿nuestro poder no viene de la amistad?, talvez podríamos ayudarla con tratamientos o cosas por el estilo, no queremos que un nuevo Sombra nazca de Fluttershy de nuevo, o más bien sacarlo de nuevo, eso fuer horrible, me sentí casi al nivel de Sombra cuando hize eso-dice con la cabeza gacha la unicornio morada.

-No se ustedes, pero creo que Fluttershy no merece perdón de nadie-afirma Luna calmada.

-Que curioso, recordando como le perdono Celestia cuando volvió como Nightmare Moon-dice con seriedad y enojo Rarity enfrente de la Princesa Luna.

-Suficiente-con la voz real de Canterlot Luna empuja unos dos metros a Rarity-…esto…ustedes lo hacen más difícil, la amistad y la justicia no se pueden mezclar.

-Con la amistad logramos regresarte a la normalidad, con la amistad derrotamos a Discord, con la amistad eh llegado muy lejos, con la amistad como guía llegamos muy alto, ahora con tan solo la violencia como guía nos hemos cegado, ¿Qué nos diría Celestia?-dice enojada Twilight Sparkle-…¿Qué nos diría?-vuelve a preguntar pero dirigiéndose directamente a Luna.

-Que perdimos un tornillo-dice cortante Luna algo triste y nostálgica.

Al caminar hacia la castillo nube de Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie empieza a recuperar esperanzas a cada paso, tal vez con Luna como nueva líder los problemas serian más breves, incluso mejor resueltos.

-Dashie, gracias por todo, se que debe ser difícil tratar conmigo, pero solo quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste una buena amiga, me apoyaste en las buenas y en las malas, eres un gran amiga-dice Pinkie abrazando a Raibow cálidamente, la pegaso solo puede abrazarla cálidamente como un oso de peluche.

-Okey okey-Dash la aparta un poco sonrojada-…mejor vallamos a buscar lo que ya te dije…vamos-Rainbow Dash camina un poco y se da cuenta que Pinkie no la sigue, al voltear se da cuenta que aun esta parada con una sonrisa y con el pelo esponjado como antes, esto alegra un poco a Dash al ver a su amiga nuevamente feliz, lo cual no había visto desde años, sin embargo nota que en su boca y nariz cae algo rojo…Rainbow se acerca preocupada…

-Pinkie, ¿te paso una servi…-Rainbow voleta a Pinkie y ve un diamante incrustado en su cabeza por detrás, la pegaso entra en pánico dejando caer el cuerpo de su amiga, todo a su alrededor moralmente se derrumba, piensa que de una pesadilla se trata, incluso de una broma de mal gusto por parte de Pinkie Pie, pero sabe que eso es pedir mucho, incluso en los tiempos de hoy .Observa en el cielo a una pegaso, no logra verla por mucho tiempo ya que siente un impacto en su pecho, un diamante enterrado , Dash cae derrotada, mantiene una respiración floja, sus ojos abiertos como platos, cuerpo temblando como gelatina, solo que estas son dulces, Rainbow ahora esta podrida…

-Hola…-baja un pegaso amarillo enfrente de Dash-…gracias Rainbow Dash por todo lo que hiciste por mi, pero la sociedad avanza y necesita a un nuevo rey, solo que no será por las buenas ya que ustedes no lo quieren asi-Fluttershy sonríe y saca brutamente el cristal del pecho de Dash, esta cierra sus ojos y queda quieta, Fluttershy solo le queda dos mas, aunque piensa perdonar a una de ellas, Rarity, su mejor amiga.

-Tienes un don-baja al piso el cuervo Sombra, sin embargo solo es parte de la imaginación de Fluttershy, quizá mucha sangre le cubrió en su cuerpo por hoy, pero aun no termina.

-No te preocupes amor mio, nosotros gobernaremos Equestria-Fluttershy rie sola con los dos cadáveres de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot hay una charla saliendo del castillo con Luna, Twilight y Rarity…

-¿Esta segura de esto princesa?-pregunta asustada Rarity.

-No hay otra salida-dice Sparkle.

-Asi es-Luna al decir esto se detiene y como consecuencia Rarity y Twilight Sparkle también. Luna con una cara de sabiduría mira la estatua, Rarity con cara de preocupación mira la estatua, Twilight Sparkle mira con esperanza la estatua de Discord.


	8. La confrontación final

Se observan a dos unicornios y una princesa frente a una figura de un ser de poder infinito, el señor del caos…

-¿Estas segura Twilight?, Discord no podría cambiar de opinión fácilmente-dice Rarity.

-Usare la sicología para hacerlo entrar en nuestro mando, nisiquiera el corazón de cristal es rival para él, Discord nos ayudara y todo volverá a la normalidad, eso o este mundo será peor que cuando Sombra gobernó-dice Sparkle con una mirada con seriedad…

**La confrontación final.**

Fluttershy sobrevuela el sector del castillo en busca de la princesa Luna, el cuervo esta en enfrente de la sala del corazón de cristal, de pronto Fluttershy se para detrás de Sombra…

-¿Conseguiste algo amor?-pregunta la pegaso.

-Nada aun, esto no tiene sentido, esa estúpida de Luna debió haber cambiado la combinación, ahora tenemos que tomar otro camino-el cuervo vuela al lado de la pegaso…-…y si mis cálculos son correctos, conociendo lo sentimental de esa alicornio tonta mi plan podría dar frutos…

-¿Qué plan?, aun no me lo develas-dice la pegaso amarilla.

-Veras…

-Sombra, ya no me ocultes nada…-dice triste Fluttershy.

-La única forma de que este plan resulte, es que mates a Rarity también…

-¿Qué?, pero,¡hablas en broma¡, digo, Rarity es mi mejor…-es interrumpida la pegaso.

-Lo se, pero admítelo, ahora estando conmigo ella tiene como obligación detenerte, todos te odian…-el cuervo habla al oído de la pegaso timida…-todos menos yo, por lo que lo harás, aunque te duela…

En el jardín real…

-¿Qué es esto?, el hechizo para liberar confinaciones de piedra no da resultado-dice Sparkle agotada.

-Creo que solo los elementos de la armonía pueden liberar a Discord-dice Luna resignada.

-¿Qué?, pero falta una…-dice Rarity casi llorando.

-¿Y con el corazón de cristal no hay manera?-pregunta Twilight.

-Creo que si, pero hay que ser cuidadosas con su magia…-Luna se detiene, mira una grieta abriéndose en la estatua…-chicas…¡eso es¡, el caos…

-¿Cómo dices?-pregunta la unicornio morada.

-El caos debe liberar a Discord-dice sonriente la princesa de la noche-…debemos provocar un tipo de caos para asi…-Luna se detiene ya que ve a Rarity en el suelo, Sparkle le dio un golpe en el cuerno.

-¿Pero que mierda pasa contigo?-se enoja la unicornio blanca.

-Perdon-Sparkle la golpea hartas veces para liberar a Discord, con cada golpe repite "perdón", Twilight pierde la cordura más que la vez que se retraso con los reportes de la amistad poco después de la derrota de Discord…

-¡TWILIGHT¡, ya para-Rarity la golpea en la nariz con una patada haciendo caer a la ex estudiante de Celestia…-…Twi respondeme algo:¿en que piensas cuando escuchas la palabra amistad?,¿en que piensas cuando la locura te hace tomar decisiones absurdas como estas?,Discord no se puede controlar, toda esta empresa es una perdida de tiempo, solo el corazón de cristal es la única salvación.

-Rarity…-Sparkle se limpia la sangre en su nariz.

-Tiene razón…-Luna empieza a llorar-…estuvimos en esto desde el principio…no debemos darnos por vencidas ante un dilema que el maldito de Sombra nos puso como prueba definitiva…¡debemos luchar hasta el final y no someternos a la locura¡-la grieta de la estatua de Discord se cicatriza…

Hay un momento de silencio enorme, Luna observa con lagrimas una lagrimosa Rarity, gira para mirar a una Twilight con la mirada perdida hasta que…

-Mi vida esta en sus cascos…-dice Twilight.

-Y la mia en los tuyos…-dice Luna.

-Esta decidido…debemos trabajar juntas, ¡vamos a por el corazón de cristal¡-Rarity al terminar la frase observa atónita una figura un metro atrás de Luna, esta se da cuenta y se asusta, la princesa tiene mitad de miedo y mitad de intriga.

-Hola…-es Fluttershy, mientras que esta con las 3, Sombra busca el corazón de cristal…

-¿Dónde esta esa…-una espada casi lo mata, es un guardia real asqueado por el cuervo asqueroso…

-¡Largo de aquí alimaña¡-Sombra se enoja y con mucha ira de un solo movimiento le raja el ojo derecho al guardia haciendo este estremecerse de dolor, el viaje de Sombra continua…

-Fluttershy, escucha…-Twilight es interrumpida por la pegaso.

-¿Me perdonas?-pregunta con una mirada tierna.

-Fluttershy…-Rarity suspira.

-Celestia…-Luna casi se desmaya.

-…Cla…claro Flu…Fluttershy…-Twilight se pone un poco nerviosa.

-¿Aunque haya matado a las demás?-esta confesión pone en un pequeño coma mental a las tres.

-jeje…¿Cómo?-pregunta Rarity con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué?-Twilight empieza a expulsar unas cuantas lagrimas-…no…

-¿Ahora podemos ser amigas de nuevo?-Fluttershy ofrece un abrazo con los brazos extendidos, pero en cambio…

-¡NO¡-Luna le clava su cuerno en el pecho de la pegaso amarilla, esta escupe sangre al instante, cayendo un poco a la cara de la princesa de la noche, la pegaso cae boca arriba y tocándose el pecho con los dos cascos…

-¡SOMBRA¡, dijiste que no dejarías que nada malo me pasara…-grita Fluttershy con el pecho lleno de sangre.

-¡¿Sombra?¡-gritan las tres al unisono.

-¿Por qué amor?, dijiste que estarías conmigo hasta el final…dijiste que…¿Qué?-Fluttershy sigue mirando al cielo, de este cae una pegaso azul, los 4 cascos chocan al rostro de Fluttershy…

-Lo siento-dice fríamente Rainbow Dash.

-¡Rainbow¡, estas bien-dice Twilight, pero la pegaso de cabello arcoíris cae con el pecho igual de ensangrentado que Fluttershy, Rarity y Luna la sostienen.

-Luna…-Rarity mira con pena a Luna por el acto contra Fluttershy, esta no expresa nada.

-Sombra, mi amor, mi am…-un pisotón enorme quiebra la cabeza de la pegaso, un pisotón de Luna…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO¡-Rarity explota-¡NOOOOO¡-Twilight intenta detener a Rarity con su magia, Rainbow esta en el suelo…

-Perdoname hermana-dice Luna soltando una lagrima.

-Celestia te bendiga-dice Rainbow mirando al cielo.

Las cuatro junto al cadáver de Fluttershy sufren en el interior, empieza a llover, muchos rayos, dolor, Luna lagrimea, Rarity esta en el piso rogando que es una pesadilla, Twilight esta como un bebe ignorante, Rainbow tiene la mirada perdida en el cielo tormentoso…Twilight se da cuenta de algo…

-Chicas,¿y la estatua de Discord?-Luna,Rarity y Rainbow enfocan la mirada al lugar y la estatua de Discord no esta…

-Eso es porque la envie lejos de su alcance de caos…-Rarity recibe un rayo que la encadena al suelo junto a Luna y Twilight, una pose como de reverencia…

-No…-esto debe ser un error-Twilight no lo puede creer, Sombra…

-Esa tonta pegaso, fue un buen señuelo, ahora mi cuerpo esta libre-…el cuerpo de Sombra volvió a la normalidad, ya no era un cuervo, era el mal encarnado, Sombra sostiene el corazón en su pezuña izquierda…

-¡No le digas asi¡-Rarity exclama.

-El amor…por ella duro poco, fue una herramienta, mato, mato, mato, mato, mato, mato, mato, mato, mato, mato, mato, mato,MAS y MAS, fue un espectáculo de 10 como nota, sangre, dolor, ahora a que todo sea normal,claro…según yo lo crea normal…-de pronto un rayo del corazón desintegra a Rainbow, otro carcome el cuerpo de Twilight, esta repite "gracias Celestia" ocho veces hasta que su lengua es comida por completo…

-Luna, Luna-Rarity enloquece, mira a Luna y observa que tiene los ojos verdes.

-Saluda a tu nueva reina…

_1 año después…_

Sombra celebra su victoria ante el bien, Equestria sumida en la depresión, Scootaloo traumatizada, Swetie Belle siempre abrazada a sus padres, Bic Mac en la pobreza y locura por la soledad, todo lo demás funciona y produce para Sombra, los ponies trabajan rápido, pero con tristeza , Rarity se convirtió en la esclava de placer de Sombra y de la poseída Luna, la cual se convirtió en una especie de Nightmare Moon, pero solo mentalmente, todas las noches son asquerosas, Rarity no lo aguanta más, esta es su noche…

Tras un sesión de sexo, Sombra satisfecho y Luna dormida, Rarity va a la antigua joyería, se ve como saca de un baúl un diamante enorme y afilado…vuelve a la habitación, la primera estocada…

-Perdoneme, princesa-Rarity le apuñala en la cabeza a Luna, esta grita más fuerte que su voz real de Canterlot, Sombra despierta…

-¿Pero que…-Sombra es forzado por Rarity, el intenta coger el corazón de cristal, pero es apuñalado en el corazón…

-Toma pedazo de mierda-Clava y desclava muchas veces Rarity el diamante, con lagrimas.

-Alto maldita hija de…-Sombra deja de respirar, Rarity lo sigue apuñalando por 2 horas increíblemente, hasta que se cansa…

-Todo termino-Rarity sonríe y coge el corazón de cristal-…yo…-levanta el corazón de cristal para arriba-…SOY LA REINA DE EQUESTRIA Y CON EL DIAMANTE MAS HERMOSO DE TODOS..soy la princesa Rarity, jajajajjajajajjajajajajaja-Rarity se arropa en la cama entre los cadáveres de Sombra y Luna, rie toda la noche…

Al día siguiente, Swetie Belle junto a Bic Mac y los padres de Rarity buscan al rey, ya que no salió en todo el día…

-Escucho algo-dice Swetie oyendo unas risas en la habitación real.

-Hija espera-advierte la madre de Swetie Belle, pero al abrir la puerta los cuatro ven una hermosa unicornio con un hermoso corazón de cristal y dos cadáveres.

-Hola mamá, hola papá, hola Swetie, hola Bic Mac, ¿Quieren ver mi diamante?-Rarity se los enseña, estos se horrorizan, la unicornio blanca se da cuenta de la expresión de los rostros de ellos y empieza a llorar fuertemente, su amigo, hermana y padres la sacan de allí junto al corazón.

Fin.


End file.
